tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Liannistra Kalbarian
' ''' is a Nemer Sorceress affiliated with the Daedric Prince of Transcendence, Malithq. And the Daughter of Lord Huvera Kalbarian, a Lord of the Five-Star Senate. Personality Liannistra is a studious woman and an introvert, she prefers solitary activities and quickly gets exhausted by social interaction. She is very imaginative, open-minded and curious. She is a thinker, her focus is on objectivity and rationality, prioritizing logic over emotions. She often hides her feelings and sees efficiency as more important than cooperation, she's good at improvising and spotting opportunities. Appearance Liannistra appears as a beautiful young woman with pale skin, piercing green eyes inherited from her father, Huvera, and a buxom figure. Her body measurements are B99-W54-H83 cm. Her body weight is approximately 58 kg (128 lbs). Her most distinctive feature is her long, beautiful white hair which she also inherited from her father, that when let down reaches to her thighs. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face. Lia's height is 146 cm. (4 feet 7 inches), making her among the shortest adult people in Tamriel. Her attire consists of a black and blue dress with a browl leater corset, she also has black and blue sleeves with.a bracer on her right arm. She wears black thigh high socks with blue furred boots. History Background Liannistra was born in 4E 12 to Huvera, a lord of Kaniros, and his mate Naniel in the kingdom of Natirth. The Majority of Lia's 100 years of youth she spent the majority of her time in her home city, the capital of Natirth, studying multiple schools of magic, constantly increasing her abilities, as a young woman she was gregarious and in the hopes of increasing her ability she had her father Huvera create and host magefairs and spellmoots which she participated in, teaching many students from across Natirth the basic principles of magic, earning many young Nemer, the ability to cast the most basic spells, such as Dispel and Sparks. She took few students but she was known to teach aspiring mages. After training multiple students, Liannistra believed there was nothing more to learn within the borders of Natirth and after receiving a "vision" from the Daedric prince Malithq, left the continent for Tamriel, she arrived at Dawnstar and travelled across certain sections of Skyrim, in the process creating a staff and an orb, inscribed with two Sigils. She held debates with mages through each city, Dawnstar, Whiterun, Windhelm and finally Winterhold, where she spent quite some time, even teaching students for a single day. A Red Sun Rises Distraught by the college's lack of knowledge in her field of study, Sigil Magic, and apparent ignorance, she left the college and headed south for hotter climates, setting a course for Riften. Along the way, not too far from the Hot Springs of Eastmarch she met the powerful Vaewolf: Darrien Maugrim Silas. Knowing him to be more than a man, Lia took hold of his face as she inspected his eyes, determining his race. The Vaewolf introduced himself as the Hybridization of a Vampire and Werewolf. Liannistra in turn introduced herself as Lia, the two spoke and Maugrim said he was looking for answers, offering to help him Lia was asked what she knew of the afterlife and where he himself would go, and Lia answered with what she knew. She was no Conjurer but the hundred years of learning in Natirth gave her and him much insight into the field, however she mentioned it was a grim subject she did not wish to discuss further, the two then made their way to Riften. On the way she offered a cure although untested and obviously risky, however Maugrim declined her offer due to the risk it carried. They somehow got separated while passing through Shor's stone and Lia continued to riften without him. Lia bought a map and a few potions at the various shops in Riften before making her way into Mistveil keep, the only location in the rift that held a mage who did not want to kill her, upon discovering Wylandriah's laboratory the two mages held a debate, focused on the subject of thralls, as night fell, Lia being a Nemer stayed for a while skimming through the various books in the laboratory as sleep was not a factor for her and her kind. Eventually as the night continued, the Salazar Vampire Aventus Volantis came to find her, having been pointed in the right direction by Urag gro-shub, Aventus revealed to her his ability of Sigil Magic and they went to the backyard of the Temple of Mara so Lia could explain it to him in detail away from prying eyes and ears. Hearing Aventus' intention to hunt Vampires, Lia burst into laughter but eventually managed to explain to him the principles and effects of Sigil Magic, although Aventus' Sigil was severely underdeveloped and not even close to what she saw as true Sigil Magic. She revealed her own intentions of learning Sigil Magic but seeing as neither could really help each other, they soon parted ways and Liannistra continued on her way making Solitude her next destination, her path was without issue or confrontation due to the path chosen, a few days later she arrived at the gates of Solitude, she asked the residents if there were any mages located within the city walls and they pointed her to the court wizard Sybille Stentor and the mage Melaran, neither of which could match her in knowledge of the arcane and Lia soon after left Solitude, remarking on how in Skyrim "Magic was just dead". Buying a horse at Katla's farm, Liannistra made her way to Markarth, managing to avoid every forsworn attacker as most appeared to be battling each other rather than attempting to ambush unsuspecting travellers and she passed through the reach unscathed. She discovered Calcelmo and Aicantar within understone keep and after holding a brief discussion with the two, she was granted access into the Museum but even after getting all the information she could from the two, there was nothing to be gained from them. Leaving the reach and for what she hoped was forever she returned to Whiterun, crossing the names of every mage she had met with off a list she had created during her journey through Skyrim so far. After binding her horse at the Whiterun stables, she decided to enter Dragonsreach and try her luck with the Court mage, as his expertise appeared to be knowledge of the Dragons, that is the subject they focused on, as Lia learned of the Dragons, the Dragon Cult and the Dragon Priests, but little made any headway into the answers she was seeking. However as a Stormcloak Courier arrived from Windhelm, Lia overheard a conversation with the Jarl Vignar Gray-Mane, of the Vampire incident of Dawnstar, she then travelled that way, as Dawnstar was where she had arrived when she first came to Tamriel. Arriving at Dawnstar she noticed that the Imperials and Stormcloaks having taken a fort each were laying in wait for an opportunity to strike at the city, although either were oblivious to the other as the forest and hills blocked their view of each other. The Dawnguard had also arrived at the scene and were about to infiltrate the city. Lia made her way to Nightcaller temple up the hill where the Noble Vampire, Raqorith Wolenlejr was waiting, guarding the entrance. He allowed her entry and within she found a Shrine of Malithq under construction, she helped with it's creation and it was soon created, Liannistra decided to make an offer to the Daedric Prince, she offered her staff which to her held a special Value, Malithq agreed and took the staff rewarding her with a book of powerful Magic and the knowledge she sought, although most of the knowledge she needed she had already gained many years ago. She remained within the temple for some time eventually hearing of a new member coming into their fold, the Adlermer, Xuar'Dari'Multos a former servant of Molag Bal, being what he was Malithq welcomed a former servant of his arch-rival. Aiming to use the monster to further his own goals. And to strike at the Lord of Domination. Soon after, the Stormcloaks made their move and they attacked Dawnstar, at which the point also the Dawnguard made their move, Celann and Galmar Stone-Fist leading the charge into the city, Malithq ordered Raqorith, Liannistra, and Xuar to join the assault and as ordered by their master so they did. The Vampires of Dawnstar were eventually driven out but as the Vampires escaped they summoned the Shadow Abominations, Daedra and two Umbra'Keth. The battle was short, for as the Vampires got far enough away they used their powerful magic to turn Dawnstar into a gaping chasm, many stormcloak lives were lost but most of the others were lucky enough to be saved. Serana and Arthur arrived at Nightcaller temple and after learning of Malithq they made a deal with him, the three Elder scrolls they had gained for the location of Auriel's Bow. Raqorith now gained a new assignment from his lord and made a deal with the Dawnguard and the Former Volkihars, Serana and Arthur. The deal was that the Dragonslayers who aided Alyssa Lariat during the Dragon Crisis were to reform once more to enter the Forgotten Valler and retrive Auriel's Bow, Elvrich Sunblood, Arthur Larich, Nathyn Starkun, J'rassi, Enkaris and Ellimar Sunheart were the ones able to answer this call. And Lia was chosen to aid them as was Xuar. Unknowing that Malithq's goal differed from theirs. Lia, Xuar, Arthur and Serana now made their way to Four Shields Tavern in Dragonbridge, Three entered the Tavern, while Xuar waited outside. The Dawnguard had went back to their Fort to Fetch Enkaris, as they did however, Lia, Serana and Arthur were confronted by the horrid combination of Vampires, Mercer Vanne. His strain was the Sanguinaire Infernis and Sanguinaire Vampiris coupled with the ancient blood of Harkon Volkihar. A Mutant of Frightening power, he demanded Serana return to Caste Volkihar with him to which she refused, Lia had an idea and told the others that if they were going to fight, then the Tavern was not the place, the others agreed and they exited the Tavern. Lia aiming to make use of Xuar if it became ugly, she walked closer to Xuar. In order to watch what happens and not get too involved, they eventually managed to convince him to leave but Serana noted they couldn't stay too long as the Vampire headed North, likely returning to Castle Volkihar and the Vampires would soon know the location of Serana and Arthur and hunt down Auriel's bow for themselves. Soon after the Dawnguard arrived at Dragon Bridge, Evlrich. Enkaris, Ellimar and Ellina, the group of Adventurers travelled east towards Darkfall cave, The party arrived at the dimly lit cave by Nightfall, after resting at the mouth of the cave, they entered the cold cave, the ground beneath their feet was wet. It's dampness created the distinct smell often generated by rainfall. A vile stank filled the air as they descended into the falmer-infested caverns. The caves appeared never ending, until they attempted to cross an old bridge, the bridge snapped under their weight and the party fell into the underground river that ran beneath, swept away by the powerful current they hit the rock face at the bottom, some being hit by other members of the team as they slammed against the wall. Lia being the first to hit the wall, Serana being second to last while Ellina was the final one to hit the wall. Unfortunately any torches were extinguished and wet, making them completely useless, soaking wet, they eventually get out of the river and travel deeper into the dark depths of the cave, with the occasional light from the Gleamblossom around them, they fought through Falmer, Trolls and the Dreaded creatures known as Chaurus Hunters, bursting from their cocoons. They reach the very first part of the Chantry of Aurie-El, within the cave where they find an age old Falmer, a Snow-Elf yet to be corrupted, much like Enkaris, Knight-Paladin Gelebor stands before them. Praying to the Shrine of Auriel in the middle of this section of the cave, lit by the Gleamblossom, the Glowing Mushroom and Magical lights, resembling the spell known as Magelight, the elf raised his head as the part entered, he turned to look them over, he was a tall man clad in ancient falmer armor, white skin with given arms escaping the confines of his armour, his well-kept hair rising from his skull as he greeted them. He told them all of the Chantry and what lays beyond and offered them Auriel's bow, but only if they entered the inner sanctum and slew his brother Vyrthur, they made Enkaris carry the initiate's ewer and then pressed on into darkfall passage. Noticing a falmer tunnel she decided to use her fire magic to melt the material and closing it off, not noticing the second tunnel in time and being ambushed by an armored Falmer. Roaring loudly it called throughout the tunnel as a Legion of Falmer could be heard throughout the tunnels of Darkfall passage, The Falmer was then able to cut into Lia's arm and at the same time poison her with the vile weapon it carried, Lia however then cast Flame cloak and the Falmer, apparently somewhat intelligent decide to face the rest of the party, Lia backed away and signaled to the others that they had to leave before the Falmer legion could arrive at their location. They managed to escape into the massive valley known as the Forgotten Vale. Powers and Abilities Liannistra is a Magical prodigy, with her mastery of Mysticism she can unravel the mysteries of the universe itself and is very knowledgeable about the the past of the Aurbis, having read documents dating so far back as the Dawn Era. She can absorb, reflect, and dispel almost any magic, as well as move objects, this is further complemented by her Alteration abilities that involve the manipulation of parts of the physical world and its natural properties. It includes the ability to shield oneself from physical and magical damage. Among her greatest abilities are the mastery of spell effects that "harm living and unliving things and magical effects". She has some knowledge of efficiently using light armour, she also knows a bit about Enchanting. Her most powerful ability was gained through her Mysticism, the frightening power to remove almost anything from existence, either simply making things disappear or negating the energy used to conceive it, even certain phenomena can be removed as well as unhealable wounds or incurable diseases, allowing her the ability to cure Vampirism and Lycanthrophy by removing it's connection to the subjects body, althrough she cannot erase the existence of the diseases themselves. However, in order to affect something she has to physically touch it, this power is however extremely dangerous, not only to her opponents as she may accidentally remove parts of herself, emotions, memories, or even physical pieces if she overuses it. On top of that, using it exhausts her extremely quickly. And using it only once may cause her to collapse as it causes a great strain on her body. After offering her staff and pledging herself to the Daedric Prince Malithq, he in turn granted her a book known as the "Lexicon of Death Magic", a tome filled with spells of death magic, certain expert spells, she has managed to memorize. Battles *Liannistra, Elvrich, Ellimar, Xuar, Raqorith, Stormcloak Army and Dawnguard vs. Shadow Abominations and Umbra'keth *Liannistra, Arthur, Elvrich, Ellimar, Ellina, Enkaris, Serana and Xuar. vs. Infernis *Liannistra, Arthur, Elvrich, Ellimar, Ellina, Enkaris, Nathyn, Serana and Xuar, vs Infernis, Namasur, Stalf and Salonia. *Liannistra, Arthur, Elvrich, Ellimar, Ellina, Enkaris, Serana and Xuar, vs. Atch-Curate Vyrthur *Liannistra, Arthur, Elvrich, Ellimar, Ellina, Enkaris, Nathyn and Serana vs. Lord Harkon Character Card Name: Liannistra Kalbarian Alias: Lia Appearance: Liannistra appears as a beautiful young woman with pale skin, piercing green eyes inherited from her father, Huvera, and a buxom figure. Her body measurements are B99-W54-H83 cm. Her body weight is approximately 58 kg. Her most distinctive feature is her long, beautiful white hair which she also inherited from her father, that when let down reaches to her thighs. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face. Lia's height is 146 cm. (4 feet 7 inches), making her among the shortest adult people in Tamriel. Species: Nemer Sex: Female Birthdate: 4E 12, 26th of Second Seed Height: 146 cm/4.7 ft Weight: 58 kg/127 lbs Faction: House Kalbarian Skills: Master Mysticism, Expert Alteration, Expert Death, Expert Destruction, Adept Light Armor, Adept Enchanting. Spells: Legendary Dispel, Legendary Spell Absorption, Legendary Spell Reflection, Shield, Movement Mastery, Incinerate, Thunderbolt, Flame Cloak, Drain, Death Ward Unique Powers: Nothingness Manipulation Power Weakness: Requires Physical contact, using it quickly exhausts her so she can only use it once a day before very nearly collapsing. Physical Weakness: Easily exhausted Mental Weakness: Introverted, sees efficiency as more important than cooperation and not in touch with her own emotions and feelings. Unique Item: Earring of Empowerment, his earring empowers her magical abilites by a third of it's power. Equiplment: Her attire consists of a black and blue dress with a browl leater corset, she also has black and blue sleeves with.a bracer on her right arm. She wears black thigh high socks with blue furred boots. Bio: Liannistra was originally born in Natirth, where she spent the majority of her time in her home village, studying multiple schools of magic, constantly increasing her abilities. When she had obtained all the knowledge she thought she could find in Natirth, Malithq sent her to Tamriel in order to continue her studies, although she was not a servant to him at that point. Trivia *Liannistra's powers seem OP, but as they are fleshed out they will gradually become less OP as it becomes more descriptive. *Lia currently holds one of the most powerful items created, the Lexicon of Death magic. *"Liannistra" means "Soft song" as Liannistra was intended to be a sort of Bard before she became a mage. *Liannistra began her existence in Nationstates as an agent of the Emperor of Kaniros, although her appearance differs in that she has heterochromic eyes of blue and pink. *Liannistra represents half of what Elmaythia Blackloak was, Nargast Kanir represents the other half. Category:Females Category:Nemer Category:Sorcerer Category:Characters Category:Cult of Malithq Category:Nobility Category:Vampires